legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Unalaq
Unalaq is the uncle of Korra and one of the main antagonists of Book 2. After of being betrayed by Vattu, he join forces with BlackGarurumon. He is also The4everreival's most hated villain thanks to his actions in Season 2 and also what he did in the back story of Season 3. He is also The4everreival's 4th most hated character in all fiction. He was also a former ally of Zaheer and a member of the Red Lotus, a rogue splinter faction of the Order of the White Lotus. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Unalaq serves BlackGarurumon as his trustworthy adviser and overlooks Sora and Anna escaping from Sinister and his forces. Unalaq then asks his boss who they may be finding and he believes it is Blue and Bender. He shows up with BlackGarurumon and Cronus and tries to kill Gravitina and Jareth by pushing them into the oceans to take and take advantage of Sinister's selfish nature. Baron and Evil Buss find out what Sinister is doing with other members that didn't make to the meeting and decide to procure them before Sinister does and Shaw with Unalaq warn what will happen if they fail. He and Soran lock up the new captives but also informs Soran to tell the Digimon that two captives escaped. He and Shaw end up rescuing BlackMetalGreymon from Garret Bobby Furgerson, and they attack the two Furgersons while making their way with a rapper. Unalaq then with Shaw and Issa'cs learn about the mutation within one of the heroes and hydrokinetics of her. Unalaq boasts how he's better at when Shaw goes on him for saying that it has only begun to show it's self. When talking about vengeance for White Wolf's death, Unalaw just states to just take the simplest action against those who did it which Luther states is obvious. Unalaq and BlackMetalGreymon afterwards find out Cadence was visited by the Sinisters of Evil and decides to make this clear that he knows. Unalaq learns that BlackGarurumon made a call to the SOPA Agents and states that this is already a prison when Baron Zemo suggests a lock up.Shaw learns that Isabella is still trying her hand at not being put at place, so he and Unalaq follow her on his request.Shaw and Unalaq find the temple as well and end up having a rather excited Le Fou join them. Unalaq and Shaw arrive and deliver a beat down to Evil Carl and GBF and battles with Isabella’s Aegislash and May’s Venasaur, while taunting Evil Carl about only having a queen of ice being the source of their power.Morgana, Birkin, Motherfucker, Theodora, Evanora, Shaw, Braniac and Unalaq begin setting up a trap and Cronus suggests for all of them to use it although it's overkill according to Theodora.The Children of BlackGarurumon members led by Cronus make an ambush on the heroes such like Anarky knew would happen. Unalaq and the members of BlackGarurumon prepare to relocate their base under Hans and Noah Cross. Ares, Frollo, Du Bois, Shaw and Unalaq all arrive in the sand world and shove The B Team into a pyramid making sure they are done with so BlackGarurumon can work on Blue who betrayed him to help Pan. Sunset leaves with Unalaq and BlackMetalGreymon to guard an area. Shaw and Unalaq work alongside Clay Morrow, Cronus and Darth Nilius to recover the mutagen for themselves before Loki, Wesker and the Smoking Man do, the three get the drop on them by dropping Sentox which Cronus leaves with Shaw and Unalaq pissed for just leaving them there. He and the main members of the team head in the Springfield to try and smoke Slade, Bender, Castiel, Discord and the others on BlackGarurumon's orders. Unalaq is eventually taken down and killed by Gohan and Katara which made 4everreival really happy as he detests this bastard. TGTTA 2: The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Unalaq though was brought back by Toffee to serve in his cult when the villains use the spear of destiny to alter the multiverse to help him and Bill Cipher in their plans for Weirdmageon. Unalaq works with Toffee and Bill to conquer Disney World and enforce their will through the multiverse, Unlike most of the legion, he is aware of Bill being part of this and serves Bill. When Toffee and Bill come up with their plan to get the spear of destiny, Khan reveals that he, Tak and Unalaq managed to get the trophies Toffee needed since he knew that Deathstroke would take them back. Unalaq goes after Deathstroke's henchmen and managed to put on a decent showing against the group despite their clear advantage forcing them to adjust their plans and they make things more even until Malcolm drives an arrow through him killing him. Allies: BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Toffee, Bill Cipher Enemies: Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Varrick, Vattu (he betrayed him), the Multi-Universal Resistance, Slade's Ensemble, the B Team, the Alpha Team, Zaheer and the Red Lotus (defected) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Humans Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Slanderers Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Orator Category:Incriminators Category:Extremists Category:Aquakinetic Characters Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Waterbenders Category:Characters hailing from the Avatar: Legend of Korra Universe Category:Hydrokinetic Category:Brunettes Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Blackmailers Category:Hypocrites Category:Child Abusers Category:Kidnappers Category:Enforcer Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Knight Templar Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Elementals Category:Major Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Advisors Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters hated by The4everreival Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Former Members of the Red Lotus Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Characters hated by Whovianfan Category:The4everreival's Most Hated Villains Category:Characters The4everreival Hates the Most Category:The Cult of Cipher Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 storyline